Calcium dibutyryladenosine cyclophosphate is a product prepared from a calcium salt formed by abutyrylation derivative of Cyclic Adenosine Monophosphate (cAMP). Calcium adenosine diphosphate serves as a protein kinase activator, and can simultaneously activate protein kinase A and protein kinase C (cAMP can only activate protein kinase A). The protein kinase is an allosteric enzyme and is composed of two catalytic subunits and two regulatory subunits, and the catalytic subunits have effects of catalyzing protein (or enzyme) phosphonation. Therefore, the calcium adenosine diphosphatecan catalyze the most basic biochemical metabolism in a human body, that is, oxidative phosphorylation and tricarboxylic acid cycle, so that most of proteins and enzymes produce activities, activate various reactions of the human body and produce lots of ATPs to improve cells and energy metabolism, thereby achieving the effects of promoting nerve regeneration, transforming abnormal cells, dilating blood vessels, relaxing smooth muscle, improving myocardial ischemia, etc.
The calcium dibutyryladenosine cyclophosphate is mainly used for clinical treatment of stenocardia and acute myocardial infarction, also can be used for treating myocarditis, cardiogenic shock, postoperative retinal hemorrhage and psoriasis, and can further serve as an auxiliary anti-cancer drug to be used for clinical treatment of diseases, such as leukemia, etc.
However, amorphous crude drugs or injection preparations of the calcium dibutyryladenosine cyclophosphate easily generate drug degradation during an expiration date so as to produce related substances, so that adverse drug reactions, such as heart failure and death caused by anaphylactic shock, placenta teratogenesis, etc. may be increased. The study has found that the root cause of the adverse reactions is the instability defect of the calcium dibutyryladenosine cyclophosphate.
Different crystal forms of one compound are known as “multi-crystal-form variants” or “polymorphic substances”. Although the polymorphic substances have identical chemical structures, obvious differences in aspects of drug stability, bioavailability, etc. will be caused due to differences of the substances in packing arrangement and geometrical arrangement, so that drug quality stability and curative effects of drugs are directly influenced. Therefore, a relatively stable drug crystal form has an important value for improving clinical curative effects of the drugs during the expiration date.